


Blood on her Wedding Dress

by erenjaegersfakeleginjury



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Badass Armin Arlert, Badass Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Badass Mikasa Ackerman, Bisexual Eren Yeager, Bisexual Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bombing, Bunkers, Canonical Character Death, Cigarettes, Con Artists, Crying, Crying Eren Yeager, Dark, Dark Eren Yeager, Death, Developing Relationship, Dystopia, Eren Yeager Has Issues, F/F, F/M, Gay Armin Arlert, Gay Character, Guns, Hacking, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Infiltration, Knives, M/M, Major Character Injury, Manipulation, Near Death Experiences, Panic Attacks, Secret Identity, Secret Organizations, Spies & Secret Agents, Suicidal Thoughts, Weddings, Wine, badass characters in general, bye i have so many possible outcomes, chapter 1 is the only slightly happy chapter, dark historia reiss, grisha isnt that much of an asshole, or characters being badass/ fight scenes, the rest is just angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenjaegersfakeleginjury/pseuds/erenjaegersfakeleginjury
Summary: The Reiss’s have controlled the world from behind the scenes for about a century now. After taking out Grisha Jaeger, everyone’s last hope, and Eren’s father, Eren vows to get revenge, and will do whatever it takes to kill Rod Reiss, the man behind it all.But of course, he isn’t doing it on his own. He works with Mikasa, a hitman and his adoptive sister, Armin, a hacker, the mastermind behind all their plans, and his childhood best friend, Ymir and Christa, two con artists, Jean and Marco, trained thieves and assassins, and Sasha, the group’s backbone as well as their get-away driver.While their group works on infiltrating the Reiss family, they are completely oblivious to being infiltrated themselves.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Jean Kirstein, Armin Arlert & Marco Bott, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager & Zeke Yeager, Furlan Church & Isabel Magnolia, Gabi Braun & Falco Grice & Udo & Zofia, Gabi Braun/Falco Grice, Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager, Kenny Ackerman & Levi Ackerman, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Frieda Reiss, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith & Hange Zoë, Levi Ackerman & Furlan Church & Isabel Magnolia, Levi Ackerman & Zeke Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Pieck Finger/Porco Galliard, Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover & Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Blood on her Wedding Dress

_“Rod… why?”_

_Grisha Jaeger stood up shakily, looking up at the head of the Reiss family, Rod Reiss himself. The latter exhaled slowly, almost looking down at Grisha. The rest of the Reiss’s were standing behind him, completely still. Only the eldest daughter, Frieda Reiss, showed any sign of caring._

_“Jaeger, you’ve got to understand-”_

_“QUIET FRIEDA!” Rod cut her off, and upon seeing the shock on her face calmed himself a bit._

_“We mustn't sympathise with the enemy. If we do-”_

_“Everything we’ve worked for will go to waste.” Frieda finished, and took a step back reluctantly. Rod seemed proud of himself, and smirked before turning back to Grisha._

_“I refuse to use our power in this way Jaeger.”_

_“If you don't… countless people will die, you’ve gotta know this.”_

_“Oh I know, but the thing is… I don’t really care.”_

_Tears were forming in Grisha’s eyes. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, Rod could tell. No number of pleading could make Rod Reiss change his mind. Grisha knew this too._

_That man knows too much for his own good, Rod thought to himself before making a decision._

_“Frieda,” he said. He saw a flicker of hope in Jaeger’s eyes. How pathetic._

_“Yes father?”_

_Rod sighed, and looked at Grisha almost sympathetically._

_“Eliminate him.” ___

__

__\---------------------------------------_ _

__

__Eren woke up to screaming. At first, he didn’t understand what was happening. He was convinced he was still asleep._ _

__He laid in his bed in silence, but the screaming continued. Getting out of bed reluctantly, he made his way outside to see what the hell was going on. The sight that greeted him was, well, terrifying._ _

__Houses all around him were falling, everything was on fire, and somewhere in the smoke you could almost see the planes that were dropping bombs on Shiganshina village. His eyes widened, and he ran back inside, trying to find his parents and Mikasa._ _

__As he ran into the living room, he found a half burned note along with a key. He grabbed the two, somehow knowing they were important, and kept running after pocketing those two things._ _

__All he was greeted by was the sight of his mother under rubble from their ruined home, and Mikasa frantically trying to pull her out._ _

__“Eren! Help me!” she exclaimed seeing him. Snapping out of his shock, Eren rushed forward to help Mikasa._ _

__“Eren… Mikasa…” Carla managed to say._ _

__“Don’t worry, I’ll get you out, fuck just hang on a little.”_ _

__“Language.” She wheezed out, and looked at Eren fondly._ _

__“Leave me, save yourselves.”_ _

__Eren’s eyes widened, and he let out a sob before turning to Mikasa, pointedly ignoring his mothers words._ _

__“What happened Mikasa?”_ _

__“I don’t know, they came out of nowhere.”_ _

__“But how-”_ _

__“Quit talking Eren and work on getting her out of there.”_ _

__Trying not to listen to her pleading for them to leave, Eren and Mikasa kept trying to pull her out. They couldn’t, obviously, they were only ten years old - that would’ve been practically impossible, but they kept trying nonetheless._ _

__Eren couldn’t keep going. His hands were covered in splinters and blood, Mikasa’s too, and by now he could tell he didn’t have the physical strength to get her out. He had just about lost hope, when he saw someone running towards them from the smoke._ _

__“MR. HANNES!” he exclaimed, feeling a surge of joy through him upon seeing their mothers childhood friend. He could help them, he had the physical ability…_ _

__Hannes was grabbing onto him and running. Why? What about his mom? Hannes wasn’t really gonna leave her there was he?_ _

__Mikasa was struggling against Hannes too, but not as much as Eren. Eren was kicking and thrashing, sobbing as he begged for Hannes to turn back._ _

__“Sorry kid, but it’s already over for her.” Hannes said trying to sound confident, but he was holding back tears as well._ _

__“It was either we all died or just her.”_ _

__Eren tried reaching out to her, praying to whatever the hell he could possibly pray to to save her. But as he opened his eyes and saw a plane straight above the remains of their home, Eren couldn’t do anything._ _

__He closed his eyes the second he heard the bombing noise. When he opened them, he couldn’t see anything but smoke and fire._ _

__If one listened closely enough, they’d hear Carla’s screams._ _

__

__

__\------------------------_ _

__

__“Eren… Eren!”_ _

__Eren woke up with a throbbing headache. He had a nightmare, he knew just about that much. What it was about? Eren wouldn’t be able to say. Probably his mom again._ _

__“Fucking finally. Wake the hell up.”_ _

__That would be Mikasa then. Eren stood up, immediately regretting doing that. He felt nauseous, and pretty fucking exhausted._ _

__“You were crying again.” Mikasa pointed out after a moment of silence. Eren sighed and internally cursed himself. Looking outside through the window, he could see a ray of sunlight meaning it was probably morning. At least his sister woke him up at a reasonable hour this time. The window was so tiny it hurt. Fucking Reiss family. Normalise blaming all your problems on the Reiss family, was Eren’s current mindset._ _

__Rod Reiss was, kind of like the person who controlled the government. He was the reason Eren, Mikasa and Armin had to go into hiding. He’s the one who made them wanted fugitives. But then again, with that mindset, he’d be the reason the three met their current allies, Ymir, Christa, Sasha, Jean and Marco. So in the end Rod Reiss was really just causing his own downfall. That’s the one thought that comforted Eren._ _

__The eight of them had resorted to living in a bunker underground, which Eren hated with every fiber of his being. Mikasa left, leaving him to change. Pulling a shirt on, Eren looked over just to see the key on his desk. The fucking key. Eren figured out a while ago it was the key to the basement of his old home but, it was all destroyed anyways. And why had his father left the key? And on that topic, where was his father anyways?_ _

__Eren looked over the half burnt note every night. He didn’t understand why, he already knew what it said, but part of him hoped he’d somehow magically be able to read what the rest read or something._ _

__Currently, all that was left was the top half of it._ _

___Eren,_ _ _

___Im sorry. If I don’t make it back, just know- ____ _

____It was frustrating as hell not being able to read the rest. What the hell did his dad want him to know? And why couldn’t he tell him himself. How ironic that his dad vanished the day before… well… the day before everything went to hell basically._ _ _ _

____Where was he? Did he know somehow and escape without them? If the latter option was the case, Eren loathed his dad for it. But there were so many possibilities to consider…_ _ _ _

____Besides, he had said ‘if I don’t make it back’. Meaning he was planning on making it back. So where was he going in the first place. Was he dead? Eren pushed that thought out of his head. The chances of that were low, everything was probably alright. Eren was overthinking it again. He thought about the letter every night. Thinking about it now wouldn’t do any good._ _ _ _

____He considered telling Armin about it. Armin was the smartest of them all, he was really the only reason they made it out alive, the reason they found the bunker, the key to their survival really. Eren felt guilty for not telling anyone about the letter or the key, but he couldn’t bring himself to._ _ _ _

____He hadn’t told Mikasa or Armin, the two people closest to him, and that worried him. Why did he feel so strongly about those two things that he kept it all to himself?_ _ _ _

____Pulling a shirt on, he pushed those thoughts to the back of his head. Those worries were a problem for future Eren, meanwhile all present Eren was focused on was getting fucking food._ _ _ _

____He heard someone curse rather passionately outside of his ‘room’. Opening the door, he saw Armin clutching his foot and yelling at the door at the top of his lungs. Eren blinked a few times and stood there waiting till Armin would notice._ _ _ _

____Armin did notice after a few seconds, and immediately straightened out rather embarrassed._ _ _ _

____“Stubbed my toe… sorry.”_ _ _ _

____Eren pondered about it for a second, then gave his friend a small smile._ _ _ _

____“That’d be Rod’s doing…”_ _ _ _

____“Rod? Why the hell?”_ _ _ _

____“Fucking trying to normalise blaming all your problems on Rod.”_ _ _ _

____“So this guy’s like the new dark reunion or what?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah pretty much.”_ _ _ _

____Armin sighed and looked Eren up and down._ _ _ _

____“You look like a fucking mess.”_ _ _ _

____“Damn thanks so do you”_ _ _ _

____Truthfully, Eren couldn’t sleep at all that night, cue the eyebags under his eyes, which Armin clearly noticed. And if he was gonna be truthful a little more, Armin looked fucking perfect. It pissed the hell out of Eren. How did he manage to look so good every single fucking hour of every single goddamn day._ _ _ _

____They were just friends though obviously. I mean, it was completely normal to find your friends attractive. That was just a known fact._ _ _ _

_____Nah Eren, that’s kinda gay _, a voice in his head tried to tell him, but he pushed that thought away too and followed Armin down to meet up with the rest.__ _ _ _ _

______His good mood was immediately turned serious upon seeing Jean and Marco with the infiltration plans and maps of the Reiss household spread all over the table. His priority right now should be saving the world and all that kind of shit, not trying to figure out if he’s gay for his best friend or not._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Any new updates?” he asked while chewing a piece of bread he found nearby._ _ _ _ _ _

______Currently, Ymir and Christa, two of his friends and allies who also happened to be incredible con artists were attempting to get information out of some of the Reiss family’s subordinates. They’ve had a few reports from them come in but, sadly, nothing too important. Just some shit about the Reiss’s trying to cover up some huge thing, but nothing about what the thing was. Disappointing._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Nah not yet, we’re expecting one today though.” Jean answered. Armin sat down beside Marco, looking over the plans briefly before raising his head and looking at Eren._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You do realize, sooner or later, we’re gonna have to actually go through with this.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah yeah, I know. I just wanna be able to get as much information as possible before doing so.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“At the rate we’re going, it’s going to take years to even figure out what the Reiss family is hiding.” Armin sighed and ran a hand through his hair._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Can’t you just hack into some shit and find out?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“They’ve been very good about hiding it. I doubt I’d be able to find anything on the Internet.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sure, but you could at least try.” Eren snapped, immediately regretting it afterwards._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You don’t think I have?” Armin retorted, and looked back down at the plans, trying not to show any anger._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sorry” Eren eventually muttered while fidgeting with his hands._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m sorry god dammit!” Eren raised his voice, knowing full well Armin could hear him the first time. Shit got on his nerves._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No need to yell.” Armin said calmly, only pissing Eren off further._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey, there’s no need for that,” Marco intervened, “we’ve been stuck down here together for a shit ton of time, it’s natural. Try not to kill each other before we go through with this plan.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Marco was right, obviously. But… the thought of actually going through with it made Eren uneasy. There was so much they didn’t know yet. What the Reiss family was hiding, what happened to his father…_ _ _ _ _ _

______And of course, what the key was for and what the note meant. At some point, Eren knew he’d have to tell them. Once again, he felt a surge of guilt go through him because of the fact that he was hiding all of this from his friends. He hated not being able to open up about it._ _ _ _ _ _

_______‘If i don't make it back just know-’ ____ _ _ _ _ _

________God why’d it have to end there. Just a few more words, then he could’ve figured it all out. Or, Armin potentially could. But with what he had now, there was no way to tell, and even Armin would be no help at all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jean’s phone rang suddenly, snapping Eren out of his thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It’s Ymir”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eren watched as Jean answered the phone, and how his expression went from calm and composed to - shocked, almost? After a minute, Jean ended the call and pocketed his phone, still wearing the same shocked expression._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What happened?” Armin asked, and Jean took a few moments to answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I think… we might have to wait a little before carrying it out.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And with that, Jean shook his head and took a deep breath. As he explained what he heard from Ymir, the other three soon wore the same expression as him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> m sorry asf that this chapter is short ill write longer ones in the future,,,,
> 
> also,, this is gonna be the only chapter from eren pov, the rest are from either ymir or historia pov sorry lol
> 
> i dunno if ill be able to regularly update bc lack of motivation and school and shit so,,,
> 
> and as always, please read it even though its terrible i am in desperate fucking need of validation


End file.
